AMINOACYL tRNA SYNTHETASE REGULATION: During the oscillating activity of a valyl tRNA synthetase from yeast the valyl tRNA product has been indicated to occur in two alternating physical forms. EVOLUTION. Hydrogen bonds between the uracil ring and peptides have been identified as occurring in pairs that are equal in strength to the pair of bonds formed under comparable conditions between uracil and adenine.